


A miracle drug

by YMPPBGH33



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: Finka grows a dick and needs someone to use it on. Fortunately, Valkyrie doesn't understand basic knocking etiquette and volunteers herself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A miracle drug

“You really just did that? Inject yourself with experimental drugs without any sort of testing?!” Doc couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
  
“Injecting myself is the testing,” Lera "Finka" Melnikova replied. “It’s how we used to do it in the USSR. I can’t subject someone else to something I wouldn’t subject myself to, can I?”   
  
“...fucking communists,” Doc cursed under his breath.   
  
“Really? And how many space race records does France hold, dear doctor?” Finka rebutted. “Risks need to be taken in pursuit of something greater. I’m dying anyway, Gustave, what do I have to lose? All that’s beside the point, what the fuck do I do about this?” Finka turned back to the subject of her doctor’s visit, the limp, but still massive tree trunk of a penis hanging limp between her legs.    
  
“Just to be clear, this is not my area of expertise,” Doc eyed his patient’s face closely as he closed his hand gently on her girth, noting her facial expressions and body language. When the russian approached him, walking hunched over, clearly in severe discomfort, explaining this would be far and away the most you-won’t-fucking-believe-this case of his life, the frenchman had been unconvinced. The instant Finka dropped her pants in the privacy of his lab and he got a first-hand look at her junk, however, everything changed. “Well, from everything I’ve experienced as, ahem, someone who’s spent his whole life with a penis instead of just a few hours, it looks like you’ve grown a fully functioning cock.”   
  
“Really? And you needed an MD and 15 years experience to tell me that?”   
  
“No, I meant fully functioning as in  _fully functioning._ As in, the source of your discomfort is likely your scrotum-”   
  
“Sorry, what’s a scrotum?” Finka looked blankly at her doctor.   
  
Doc sighed. “More commonly referred to as the ballsack. The point being your body isn’t used to the extra … appendage and is funnelling significant amounts of bodily resources into it as semen production, but your 3-hour old penis doesn’t know what to do with it. Essentially, your balls are swelling with excess semen and it will likely become extremely painful unless you … drain them. Masterbating”   
  
Finka, still with a bewildered look on her face, clearly didn’t understand. “What does that mean?”   
  
Doc sighed. “Shit talk our space program all you want, but at least our schools teach fundamental sexual education.”   
  
Finka ignored his jib and just pondered her fate silently. In a flash, she came up with a brilliant solution. “So … you’re gonna masturbate for me, right?”    
  
\------------------------------   
  
Finka sat alone in her room, penis in hand, her phone playing a video of some male camwhore stroking his long penis sensually while a muzak version of Aerosmith’s  _Walk This Way_ played in the background _._ This bizarre video was the furthest extent Doc was willing to teach Finka how to masturbate, and undoubtedly he was attempting to erase all memories of their meeting earlier with a night of hard drinking with the SAS and GSG9 bros. As much as Bandit and Smoke tried pressing him into revealing exactly what caused him to need hard liquor so much, Doc replying with the somberest  _you don’t want to know_ and accompanying thousand-yard-blank-stare was enough for them to believe that, indeed, they didn’t want to know.   
  
Meanwhile back in the barracks, Finka kept a hand wrapped firmly around her shaft, stroking it however felt natural. One thing that came with such a fresh cock was just how sensitive it was. The embarrassment of standing cold and naked in front of Doc was the only thing that had kept her soft then; just the act of walking around with her tight women’s underwear rubbing against the shaft was enough to spring it to painful attention. Her big, girthy cock pressed a visible bulge out from the crotch of her pants, no matter how loose the clothes she tried wearing.   
  
And it was big. Not just for a female penis, it was just big, period. At least 9 inches long, girthy enough that she could barely fit it in one hand, and thick blue veins popped out and running down the sides, likely a side effect of the potency of the drugs coursing through her system. An absolute bitch-breaker of a tip, thick and rough foreskin that was, obviously, uncircumcised covering it. And it felt so fucking good to play with. Each stroke of her hand wrapped tightly against the shaft set a fire blazing in her loins, and her other hand instinctively went to her perky breasts, tweaking and playing with her nipples. Gasping and moaning at all the newfound sensations, she ran purely on instinct, bathing in the sweet, full-body sensations of pleasuring herself.   
  
However, she’d barely been at it for a few minutes before her inexperience betrayed her. Every young boy has had plenty of experience hiding their masterbation from parents and roommates, but Finka, with no such experience, was simply doing it on her bed, in her unlocked barracks room. She froze in terror as a sharp knock resonated through her door, followed by the door opening.   
  
Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano strutted in as if she owned the place. It was no secret the all-american didn’t think very highly of her Spetsnaz allies and privacy was only one of their possessions she frequently disrespected. This time she would regret barging in, though. Or maybe not.   
  
“Hey Lera, have you seen-” she stopped herself, frozen solid like a deer in headlights at the sight of the Russian naked on her bed, throbbing girl-cock in hand, while a disembodied Joe Perry played in the background. Her eyes locked onto her counterpart’s monsterous cock, just hanging there out in the open, impossibly hard, dibbles of precum leaking from the opening.   
  
“It’s just a side effect of a new experimental drug I was taking, it’s, er, completely natural and should go away in a few days,” Finka tried to explain away her throbbing erection, as casual as if she was describing a small rash. “Look, just don’t worry about it. What did you want to ask me?”   
  
“Uh, I-I was … um ...” Valk was clearly too distracted to think, visibly flustered by the display laid bare in front of her. “Sorry,” she wiped the corner of her mouth absently with her hand and tried to concentrate on anything but the throbbing, twitching girlcock, to no avail. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it and filthy, lusty thoughts began blossoming in her mind. She wanted to taste it, wrap her lips around it like a whore, feel the warmth of her fat ballsack as the shaft impaled her throat-.   
  
“You’re drooling ...” Finka couldn’t help it, but deep inside her, strange desires began swelling as her busty, muscular american counterpart’s hot discomfort fed her own lusts. She began picturing it, ripping off Valk’s shorts and t-shirt, burying her face in her tits, feeling the tight squeeze of her thick thighs against her hips, wet pussy walls clamping tightly around her girly slab as she pounded the slutty blonde into oblivion… Finka snapped out of her daydream as she felt her cock tighten even more, stretching to almost painful hardness.    
  
Valk noticed the slight shift, nostrils filled with the musky scent of precum, sending her lust into overdrive. “I won’t lie, your size is … very impressive. Definitely the biggest I’ve ever seen.” She sat down on the bed next to her, and stared deep into her eyes. Without shifting eye contact even slightly, she wrapped one hand around her monstrous shaft. “But it doesn’t look like you really know what you’re doing with it. Perhaps you’d like me to help … ?”   
  
Just a few casual strokes and Finka was already propelled onto another level of excitement. “Yessssssss ….” she groaned softly. “Mooooooore…”   
  
“Well, first of all, you’re neglecting your scrotum entirely.” Valk, with her free hand, cupped her swollen ballsack, marveling at its heat, feeling hot, potent girlcum festering inside. She could almost taste it, and her pussy began leaking profusely in anticipation.   
  
“Huhghhhhhh…” Finka moaned, the instant pleasure of her heavy balls being massaged forcing out lewd noises. Her eyes had been closed from the first second Valk wrapped her hand around her shaft. She opened them now, intending to praise Valk for her skills, but was met with her face a hair’s breadth from hers, only foreheads touching. “Eep!” the inexperienced futa squeaked in surprise as Valk advanced on her, lips brushing together for a split second, hot breath filling her nostrils.   
  
“Mmmmm…” Valkyrie breathed. “I’ve handled a few big cocks in my time and I’d be happy to … perform for you. If you promise me something.”   
  
Finka, lusty and desperate to fuck this muscle bitch advancing on her, who would have agreed to heaven and earth in that moment, nodded franticly.    
  
Valk grinned at her eager response. “Your drugs. Either give me the formula or make another batch and share it with me.”   
  
Surprised at her request, Finka actually snapped out of her lusty trance for a moment. “Y-you want… a penis?”   
  
Valk laughed. “Fuck yeah. Have you seen some of the new girls running around here? The little Polish slut with the tight leggings and her MILF sister? Every time those two bitches strut by, I just wanna bend ‘em over and … and UGH!” she grunted bestially and bucked her hips, a scary visage of hot lust painted on her face. “And with your help, I’ll get the chance to fuck them silly, exactly the way mother nature intended: with a thick slab of hot cockmeat. Come to think of it,” she pressed her face up against Finka’s again and lowered her voice seductively. “...maybe you’d like to join me? Can you imagine it? Sandwiching that cute little piece of Italian cannoli between us, me in her pussy and you in her asshole?”   
  
The thought of gangbanging the sexy olive-skinned Alibi or putting that green-haired slut Ela in her place was too much for Finka, and she once again was overwhelmed by lusty desire.    
  
“Yesss… I’ll do anything! J-just, please … please fuck me!”   
  
Valkyrie released her grip on Finka’s junk and cupped the russian’s face in her hands, leaning in close, staring deep into her brown eyes. “With pleasure, my dear  _Лера._ ” With that, she touched her lips against hers, sharing a deep, lusty kiss while their bodies pressed against each other. Wearing thin, casual clothing that hardly got in the way, the pair could feel their breasts rubbing against each other despite a few layers of clothing between them. Valkyrie also shed her shorts, and sandwiched Finka’s cock between her thighs as she slid up and down, feeling the messy precum spill from her cockhead and lubricating her shaft. The pair stayed there for a little while, sharing a messy tongue kiss while Valk gave Finka’s shaft a sloppy thigh-fuck.   
  
Eager to move on, Valkyrie broke their kiss and separated, moving herself down Finka’s body.   
  
“Ughhhh… come back…” Finka slurred hazily, missing the warmth of Valkyrie’s tongue.   
  
“Shhhh…” Valk put her hands on Finka’s thick, muscular thighs and wrapped her lips around her flaring cockhead, already wet and sloppy from the attention, sucking hard and savoring the sweet taste of her girly precum. “You’ll love this.” Without hesitation, she began bobbing her head up and down, each time slipping down deeper ever so slightly, feeling the tip of Finka’s cockhead scrape and bump her throat again and again.    
  
“Huhghhhhghg…fuck, M-Meghan, you’re so … ahhghhh, so good … ahhghh, oh fuck...” A constant stream of compliments mixed with meaningless noises of pleasure spilled past Finka’s lips and encouraged her lover to press on. “Ohhhhh … Meghan, please …. more …”   
  
Each time she heard her name moaned out, Valkyrie throated her lover deeper and faster. She loved it. With one last, hard thrust, she pushed herself all the way down, feeling a hot bulge form in her neck as she gobbled down every last inch of Finka’s incredible shaft. She stayed down for a long time, soldiering through the painful burn in her cock-filled throat. She craned her eyes and looked at Finka’s face, slack-jawed and droopy in mind-numbing bliss, a gorgeous sight that only fueled her. Finally, in a spluttering, coughing fit, Valk pulled free and released Finka’s shaft.   
  
“Lera, babe, your fucking cock is just … something else entirely,” Valk breathed a few more times before continuing. “You want to cum, Lera?”   
  
Finka nodded intensely, almost unable to express her desire.    
  
“Then use me. Hold my head in place and fuck my face. I can take it. Be rough, please. Teach this dumb american whore a lesson with your big russian cock. Fuck my throat!”   
  
Needing no more encouragement, Finka did as she was told. Holding onto fistfuls of Valkyrie's hair for leverage, she shunted her entire shaft deep into her throat in one smooth motion. Valk gagged loudly, but Finka ignored the american’s complaints, pulling out and slamming back in with all the roughness she’d asked for earlier. Her heavy balls, filled with hot girly semen slapped against Valk’s chin with each powerful thrust. Finka was finally getting into it, and luckily for Valk, controlling breathing was one subject taught to Navy Seals and she was able to endure the brutal skullfucking with little trouble. Warm saliva poured out of her glands and leaked from her mouth and dripped onto her body. Forming a wet sheen on her shaft, the drool only added to the wet slurping and flesh slapping noises filling the room.   
  
“Huhghhhhnnn … “ Finka, eyes closed and head tilted back, moaned in pleasure as she plundered the back of Valkyrie’s silky smooth throat. Her big girlcock, hot and throbbing, clogged up Valk’s windpipe perfectly, without the slightest sliver of room to spare. She kept on hand clinging to Valk’s blond hair while moving the other hand to take a tight grip on her neck, giving her additional leverage to plunge even harder in her furious throatfuck. Every time she did so, she could feel her massive girth bulge painfully out the front of Valk’s neck. Her head buzzed and she could hardly think straight in the intense heat of facefucking her american girl-toy. “Ohhhh, ... f-fuck! Meghan, y-your throat’s … s-so fucking tight! Ughhhhhnnn… oh , Meghan ... ”   
  
“Glurrkkk … huhghghhnnn … huurllkkk … glluughhghhgh ...” Loud and wet slurping and choking noises escaped Valk’s mouth as it was thoroughly fucked. A casual observer might mistake such reactions as a result of heavy discomfort on her part, but rough oral sex was nothing new to her. Nostrils filled with Finka’s musky sexual stench, the dirty throatfuck Valk was being subjected to, combined with a dominating hand clenching her throat drove her to unbelievable heights. She loved it. She kept her bright blue eyes open throughout her ordeal, making contact with Finka’s, and begged wordlessly for her to continue, harder and faster even. Her eyes broadcasted her single lusty desire:  _Come on, Lera, drain your balls inside my stomach. I want to drink down your hot cum. I’ll swallow it all, every last drop. I’ll do anything for you, just quench my thirst and FILL ME UP!_   
  
Finka must’ve heard her desire for girl-semen (sewomen?) and decided Valk had earned her treat, as she bucked her hips roughly, smashing her pelvis against Valk’s face hard and fast strange sensations overwhelmed her loins.    
  
“M-Meghan, something’s happening! I-I feel weird … I’m, ughhghhh… huhghhhh… f-FUCK!” with that, Finka arched her back and screamed in desperate orgasm, the first of this nature of her life, and she could feel it as hot cum gushed from the tip of her girlcock directly into Valkyrie’s tight throat. The all-american’s eyes widened as she felt it, ropes of hot semen splattering against her insides, pooling directly in her stomach.  _Glug … glug … glug._ She swallowed, again and again, savoring the sweet taste as she drank down the potent gooey girlcum. Having spent quite some time without sufficient oxygen, Valk pulled herself off of Finka’s shaft before she was done ejculating and as she sputtered and weezed in mad coughing fits and breathed in cold air, a few last ropes of white goo splattered against her face, leaving streaks of semen running down her forehead, cheeks, and chin. She felt so dirty, wearing Finka’s cum like a mask, and licked eagerly at what she could.   
  
Finished for now and exhausted, Finka fell backwards onto the bed and lay on her back, softening cock hanging at half-mast. Valk, still eager, rushed on top of her and pressed her cum-stained face against Finka’s clean one. Another series of hot, messy kisses followed as the women also took the time to grope and fondle each other’s bodies.   
  
“Mmmmmm …” Valk moaned softly, taking small bites at her lover’s lips. As she pulled away, strings of cold semen stuck between their faces, and she giggled. “Clean me up, Lera, it’s your mess after all…”   
  
Finka eagerly captured Valk’s face in her hands and lolled out her tongue, licking up globs of girlcum off her face, leaving streaks of saliva in its wake. She swallowed her ejaculate gingerly, smacking her lips.   
  
“It tastes … good,” Finka admitted. Slightly sweet, gooey, sliding easily down her throat.   
  
“Plenty more where that came from,” Valk reminded her, while cupping and gently massaging Finka’s still-swollen balls. “If you’ll let me extract it, that is…”    
  
“Of course. But I want something … more.”   
  
“More?” Valk swung her legs over Finka’s prone body and mounted her. Only now did Finka get a full appreciation for the american’s frame. Her large, muscular arms were the first thing many people noticed about Valk, but with her fully nude on top, Finka could finally fully enjoy what she had in her hands. A pair of plump, juicy tits, a tight, lean torso with a hard, mindblowingly sexy rack of abs, with a big, fertile ass, followed by thick, gorgeous thighs, every part of her normally concealed body was sexier than the last, and Finka soon found herself enthralled by feverish lust. A gorgeous, powerful body that she wanted nothing more than to breed with, and her hands groped her up and down vigorously. Luckily for her Valk seemed to be in an indulging mood. “More, like this?” she teased, sandwiching Finka’s shaft, which was hard as diamonds again, in the hot valley of her ass, trapping it in the pressure and heat Finka so desperately wanted.   
  
“Huhghhhnnn … yes Meghan, just like that … f-fuck me, please…” Finka moaned, mind lost in carnal lust and pleasure.   
  
“Mmmmm… beg for it, Lera. Moan my name some more. I liked that.” Valk continued teasing. She was in no rush and wanted to savor every last moment.   
  
“Oh, Meghan, you’re so wonderful…” Finka gushed lustily, not entirely acting. “Your body is just the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Meghan… oh I want to feel your pussy so badly. Mmmmm … Meghan, pleeeeease, just fuck meeeee …”   
  
Satisfied, Valk lifted herself up over Finka’s monstrous shaft and lined up it’s bitch-breaker with her sopping wet pussy lips. “Now that’s a good girl.” Without another word, Valk slammed herself down, hilting all of Finka’s girlcock deep inside her wet, clenching snatch. She was already soaking wet, her body massively turned on from the intense deepthroating session earlier, and so her pussy was all hot and wet and more than ready to be fucked. And fucked Valkyrie got, as she lifted herself up and dropped down, again and again, hard and rough in her motions. The bulging head of Finka’s shaft stretched out Valk’s channel in a way she’d never experienced before. The american let out guttural, throaty moans as she fucked herself silly on her lover’s shaft, her body quaking, tits bouncing up and down, generous ass-cheeks clapping with her explosive motions.   
  
Finka was the direct recipient of it all. “Ohhhhhh … M-Meghan!” she cried out, almost delirious from the pleasure. Attached to a new, over-sensitive dick, anything Valk felt, she felt tenfold. Her mouth hung open, drool spilling out. She couldn’t think, couldn’t concentrate on anything but the tidal waves of hot pleasure as her girthy cock was used vigorously as little more than a sex toy. A combination of hot tightness squeezing her shaft, along with the glorious sight of Valk’s nubile body bouncing sensually, plus the sweaty musk of sex assaulted her senses from every direction, overwhelming her utterly. In a moment of unthinking desperation, Finka sprung up from her laying position and tightly wrapped her arms around her lover, burying her face in her breasts, pressing their bodies together.   
  
The sudden adjustment surprised Valk, who slowed her movements for a moment, before adjusting herself and continuing. The tight embrace only made their situation hotter, and each abrading rub of skin on skin burned the pair with pleasure as they writhed against each other. Valk’s motions were slower, but more deliberate, taking the time to fully bottom out and mutually appreciate each other’s bodies.    
  
“F-fuck, Lera… I didn’t peg you for such a … clingy girl,” Valk grunted, more than happy to enjoy Finka motorboating her bust. Focusing on bucking herself down, she felt her first orgasm rapidly approaching. “Huhhghhnn, I-I’m close …”   
  
Finka could feel it too, as Valk’s body, pressed against her own, began quivering, the pounding of her heartbeat quickening. “Mmmmmm … Meghan … cum for me …” Her voice low, breathing her words directly into Valk’s chest, all hot and seductive as her hands suddenly began exploring the flesh underneath them, sending more shocks of pleasure crashing through Valkyrie’s body, tipping her over the edge.   
  
“AhhhhhHHHHH, L-LERA!” Valk screamed as she came, her muscles tensed in burning orgasm. Finka, sensing her motions stop, bucked her hips upwards with impressive strength, drawing out Valk’s high for even longer. Hot fluids rushed out of her, pooling against Finka’s crotch, creating a warm, sticky mess. “Ohhhhh, f-fuuuuck …” Valk groaned, strings of vulgar curses being the only way she could describe the incredible feeling of her crashing orgasm. There was a sickening feeling surrounding her, an unnatural mixture of depraved lust and wholesome lovemaking. On the one hand, burying her lover’s face deep in her voluptuous bust and enjoying her little squeals and moans as she moved, but also feeling her thick, throbbing shaft cleave her pussy walls apart set off fires of desperate lust deep in her core. Even falling from the heights of intense orgasm couldn’t stop her; she wanted Finka’s cock inside of her again. Faster, harder.   
  
And Finka was more than happy to oblige, having not yet cum herself. “I’m not finished with you, Meghan!” Like an animal, she pounced on her mate and claimed her, taking advantage of Valk’s post-orgasm weakness and pushing her backwards until she was now on top. Grabbing hold of Valk’s ankles, one in each hand, the hung futa bend her girl-toy over, until Valk’s shins where next to her head, generous ass and sopping pussy completely exposed and ready for Finka to fuck. She lined up her still rock-hard cock against Valk’s squelching, soaking cunt and slammed herself down, balls deep in a single hard thrust. A chorus of loud moans escaped both girls as Finka proceeded to pound, hard and deep into Valk’s sweet hole with reckless abandon. Fully bottoming out with every motion, she filled her lover up completely each time, cum-filled balls slapping loudy against her ass. Scraping her inner pussy walls roughly, savoring the loud claps of flesh filling the small room, Finka loved every last moment.    
  
The sudden reversal in position left Valk a blubbering, squealing mess. Pinned down by the eager russian, Valk could do nothing as she was forcibly taken to pound town, perhaps a little more roughly than she would have preferred. The rough treatment soon burned away any feelings of discomfort, however, and quickly replaced it with overwhelming pleasure. As it turned out, the toughest, meanest girl, almost predictably, was quickly losing her mind at being pinned down and fucked. Sure, Valk enjoyed orally pleasuring, or bouncing herself on top, but there was something extra that came with being on bottom, being held down without leverage, completely at the mercy of her lover. There was a hot form of trust to that, and both parties immensely enjoyed their new arrangement.    
  
“Huhghghhhnnnn … f-fuck! Ohhhh, yesss …. Lera! Right, arughghhh, r-right there! Mmmpphhhh… s-so good!” Valkyrie was beyond making sense or sentences, only able to blabble mindlessly as Finka’s girth pressed her past her limit. “Ohhhh fuck, I-I’m cumming again … huhhghhnnn .. f-FUCK!”    
  
Finka felt her own peak approaching momentarily. “Ahhhhhh Meghan, oh I’m almost … l-let’s … hughhhhghnnn… let’s cum together, just … just give me a moment … FUCK!”   
  
With that, a chorus of shrieks and moans signaled their shared orgasm. Finka arrived first by just a few seconds as her cockhead, lodged firmly in Valk’s sopping cunt twitched hard and shot fat ropes of thick girl-cum deep inside. Her enormous member easily prodded against Valk’s cervix, pushing against it as creamy goo sprayed out, filling her womb to the brim. She’d coaxed Finka’s massive, cum-laden balls well as her second load was just as creamy and potent as the earlier one she’d swallowed. Load after thick load pumped into her, with no end in sight, even as her insides filled up so completely that an excess began leaking from her well-fucked pussy lips.    
  
The searing numbness spraying into her insides tipped Valk over the edge. Her back arched best it could, until she was looking at the wall behind her upside-down. Her body spasmed, sparks flew in her vision, and she shrieked like a banshee as the greatest orgasm of her life washed over her like a tidal wave. Her vision spun, eyes fluttering like she was on the verge of losing consciousness, and she grabbed onto the bed sheets like she would be flung into space otherwise.    
  
Cumming her brains out all over the thick cock of a girl she never even really liked wasn’t her plan when she barged into Finka’s room, more to annoy the russian than anything else really, but it was certainly the situation Valk found herself in now. She’d never be able to go back to fucking men after this. Having a man inside her felt good, of course, but the rest of the experience, in her opinion, was lacking. Men she’d had before were either desperate horndogs that relieved themselves on her like she was a toy, or were limp-wrist betas that physically couldn’t dick her down the way she needed. Finka, on the other hand, hit every one of Valk’s buttons without fail and delivered her a chain of the greatest orgasms of her life.   
  
As the last of Finka’s incredible load petered out and she withdrew her softening cock from Valk’s swollen cunt with a long, wet  _squelch_ , Valk laid down deep into the bed, exhausted completely. Finka joined her lover a second later, flopping lifelessly on top of her, her face resting an inch away from hers. Too tired to squeeze, Valk simply put her arms against Finka’s taunt back and shoulders, allowing gravity to keep a sensual layer of contact between the two. As Finka pressed against her body, Valk’s abdomen quivered and shook, globs of fresh cum leaking from her hole. Meanwhile, Finka’s softened cock, still impressive in girth, smeared cum and lover-juices against Valk’s thigh. All in all, it was an absolute mess of a scene.    
  
“Geez Meghan, when I’m fucking your brains out, that’s the only time you’re tolerable,” Finka teased while still breathing heavily. She could feel the hard rise and fall of Valk’s chest, pressing against her own, as well as the pounding of her heart trying to reoxygenate her spent muscles.   
  
“God, Lera,” Valkyrie blushed, “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow…”   
  
“Tomorrow's Sunday, Meghan. And you won’t need to walk tomorrow since I’m not letting you leave this bed until Monday.”   
  
“We can’t just lay around and have sex all day, Lera.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
Valkyrie sighed. “Then at least let me go take a shower now. I’m fucking filthy.”   
  
Finka didn’t move. “I’ll lick you clean.”   
  
“I think you just want an excuse to drink your own cum, you nasty little thing,” Valk grinned in her mock accusation.   
  
“I’m a woman too, you know,” Finka sighed. “Tell you what: I’ll let you take a shower now, but when we grow you a cock I get to be the first one to suck it. Deal?”   
  
“Deal,” Valkyrie replied as she pressed her lips against Finka’s, sealing their lewd promise.


End file.
